Destiny of a Varian
by XBrain130
Summary: -"Just... I can't do this without you... you was... and you are... my fiancé..." whispered Nasch, staring directly in her eyes.- Crazy alternative reality where Yuma and Kotori are Nasch and Merag. Takes place in the flackback of episode 125, at the Varian World's abyss. The leader of the Emperors is ready to follow his fate, but the Empress is still unsure. Maybe OOC Yuma a bit.


**Me: Okay, this is today's story. And for the first time, it is an AU. And furthermore, my first angst story. So, it's quite different from my other stories.**

**Yuma: How did you thought about this?!**

**Me: Well, I met LiquidPhazon on DeviantART, and he mentioned that he was working on a picture about Yuma's Varian form (which he finished a while ago). And then I thought, what if Yuma was Nasch? And if Kotori was Merag? So... here we are.  
**

**Nasch: Hey, this is my role! You stealer!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Please, don't use _Silent Honors Dark Knight_ against me! *Yuma, Kotori, Nasch and Merag sweatdrop***

* * *

The truth was undeniable. After all, why two game cards would lie?

They showed him his and her past lives. And they did it very clearly.

**. . .**

He was the young regent prince of a kingdom. And she was her fiancée. Their parents arranged the marriage time before, but fate wanted them dead shortly after. She went to live in his castle, and her kingdom was annexed to his. Despite this traumatic experience, they were two very loved sovereigns, being extremely kind and rightful.

But when fate wants to torment you, it never gives up. The prince of the neighboring kingdom, a guy named Vector, known for the ruthlessness of his family, tried to invade his kingdom. However, all diplomatic attempts failed before the madness of Vector, and despite his natural peaceful temper, he was forced to respond by declaring war. His people didn't rebelled, rather approved the decision. They understood that he was doing this only for their own sake.

The war was exhausting, especially because the sorcerers of Vector's kingdom used black magic to summon duel spirits monsters, led by fearsome Gorgonic Guardians. However, he knew that kind of spells, because he was fascinated by the Shadow Games of Duel Monsters since childhood. So, he quickly trained a legion of sorcerers to summon a Duel Spirit version of Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope, a strange card that he found a day in his bedroom. For some reasons, he liked that card.

But, sometimes battle a bunch of smaller monsters with a big one single monster isn't a good idea. The stray spirits killed many soldiers, giving Vector the time to come up with another plan: take control of Hope. And it worked. The now-evil spirit massacred most of the army, before reaching the camp.

In the confusion, the spirit kidnapped her, making him follow it until a ravine. Vector threatened to let her fall if he didn't surrender. He refused to choose, but then she called out his name, saying that she would choose for him. She explained that she was about to end this, by purifying Hope with a noble sacrifice. He didn't understood what she meant at first, but when she freed herself from the spirit's fist and got ready to jump, he cried in horror. With tears in her eyes, she said that the sake of the kingdom was more important, and that she always loved him, and the she always would. Leaping in the abyss of Earth, she cried that she would wait him.

Then, a female battle cry rang in the air, and another spirit, looking very similar to Hope, emerged from the depths, and started fighting with spells. As Hope was defeated and both spirits disappeared, Vector cried out in frustration and yelled that the war wasn't finished, with him yelling back that he will finish him.

Days after, he launched the counterattack, quickly charging towards Vector's camp, followed by Number 39. Making their way through the enemy soldiers, they reached a temple, in which Vector was hiding. They dueled in a Shadow Game, which caused the decimation of his army, which was sent in the Varian World. Vector escaped and prompted him to reach his castle. There, he defeated Vector again, which was then killed by the ghosts of the people he executed.

He then returned in his kingdom, where he ruled in peace for years, always remembering her.

**. . .**

Lost in thought, Yuma, who was on the edge of the Varian World's abyss, barely heard someone's footsteps. «Yuma... so you're here again...» murmured Kotori. Yuma cringed at hearing her, but he didn't turn. «Please, don't call me that... it only hurts me more...» he whispered. Kotori looked away with an hurt face. «S-sorry... Now you're Nasch...» Her eyes started to gather tears, and she clutched her hands to her chest. «It's all my fault... those souls were filled with hatred and anger by the war and the revenge after I sacrificed myself... including you...» Yuma, no, Nasch winced slightly, before he turned, facing her.

He then hugged her, causing her to blush slightly. «No. Don't say that. The fault is mine... my hatred led us here...» Sobbing, Merag rested her head against his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. «Please... don't cry... this time I'll not leave you...» he whispered. Merag hugged him tighter. «Y-you're doing this only b-because of what we were in t-that life, r-right?» she sobbed. Nasch gasped slightly, but then hugged her tightly as well. «No... well... kind of... I liked you, ever since that first day of elementary... these memories... helped me realize why... I would never leave you alone... and I would always protect you...»

Merag raised her head from his shoulder and looked in his eyes. «Do really want to fight our allies? Shark, Kaito? And Astral?» Nasch looked away, gripping the Key. «I... it's difficult to explain... but these Varians... suffered a great wrong from the Astral World... I really don't know what to do...» Merag nodded. «No, I understand you. You're only confused and upset by everything that happened lately.» Nasch smiled weakly. «You always know me so well...»

«What you'll do, then?» Merag looked away. «I-I don't know... I would always follow you... but this would mean leave our friends and families...» He put his finger on her mouth. «Just... I can't do this without you... you was... and you are... my fiancé...» whispered Nasch, staring directly in her eyes. Then, he gently put his fingers under her chin, and slowly leaned his face towards her. Their eyes closing, her lips softly met his, him kissing her passionately.

The two Varians tightly held each other, the world around them vanishing slowly. The only thing the two were aware of were the other, as their tongues gently poked each other. The girl couldn't help the light moan that escaped from her lips, as she delighted the moment she always wished could happen. Her hands moved upward, and she buried them in his messed hair, liking the shaggy sensation. At the same time, his hands gently caressed her hips and back, causing her to buck a little towards him.

After a minute, he pulled away from her, causing the both of them to quietly gasp for air. Putting his hand on her face, he smiled. «Was that pleasant enough as a first kiss?» She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder. «Yes. It was so good that I'd liked it to be endless. Thank you... for a nice things of these moment of sadness...» While he gently rocked her, he pulled out 6 cards from his pocket: _Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope_, **_Numbers 13: Devotion Empress - Love_**, **_Numbers 101: Disillusioned Resignations Light Knight_**, **_Numbers 103: Funerary Bird Maiden - Ragna Wing_**, and 2 copies of _Rank-Up-Magic Varian's Force_.

They were the proof of their true history. The two Legendary Numbers, keepers of their past memories, two Over-Hundred Numbers, their future aces and seals of their destiny, and the card that is the herald of their world.

Nasch's heart was a mess of feelings. He really wanted to search a way to pacify the two world, but he was tired, by now, he was resigned to the fact that there is not always a third solution. It was his duty to stand by its people.

While she cuddled to him for comfort, he snapped the pendant from his neck, and stared at it. «I'm sorry Astral... but we can't be friends anymore...» His face gaining a serious look, he threw the Key in the abyss. «I am Nasch! FOR THE SAKE OF THE VARIAN WORLD!»

His cry rang in the air as the shine of the Emperor's Key faded in the darkest depths of the crimson world.

* * *

New Cards

Number 101: Disillusioned Resignation LIGHT (DARK) *OCG: Numbers 101: Disillusioned Resignations Light Knight*  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
*other stats are the same of _Number 101: Silent Honor ARK_*

Number 103: Ragna Wing (WIND) *OCG: Numbers 103: Funerary Bird Maiden - Ragna Wing* {'cause there are Number 10Xs of each Attribute except WIND}  
[ Winged Beast / Xyz / Effect ]  
*other stats are the same of _Number 103: Ragna Zero_*

* * *

**Kotori: Cool, we even have the customized Over-Hundred Numbers! But the story is quite sad.**

**Me: That's why I added the angsty love story. To smooth down the gloominess.**

**Merag: *tears in eyes* It's so touching! *Nasch facepalms***

**Me: I hope I did alright, because, as I said, this is my first angst and/or AU story. I'm working on a couple of fanarts right now, including a ARC-V/ZEXAL crossover pic, and a picture of the 7 Varian Emperors, with Yuma and Kotori replacing Shark and Rio. So, check my DA profile (link in my FF profile) in the next days.**

**Ah, and sorry, but no Valentine's Day Fic from me. However, you can think this story as one of them. Okay, this is not so fluffy, but anyway... Bye!**


End file.
